


POI not!fic

by Code16



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - D/s, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 09:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18892162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Code16/pseuds/Code16
Summary: (Wrote a few recently so should probably have one of these for POI too.)





	1. d/s au coffeeshop detail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](https://findundergrounddragoutofwater.tumblr.com/post/184936882934/ds-au-thing-where-coffee-shops-have-these-little)

d/s au thing where coffee shops have these little paper sort-of-tea/coffeepot type things, for on-the-go service. Sub!John keeps by default being given them; since he’s a sub ordering for two, people default assume he’s also taking one out to his dom. John ends up tending to not correct them - kind of guiltily enjoys it (he knows Harold’s not _really_  his dom but). 

Then of course he’s not actually going to take them to Harold; he does the making-it-look-like-a-not-that-order before he takes it in. But he finds himself not wanting to get rid of the little teapots (and their associations), so he ends up with a lineup of them in the car.

Cue John having to have Harold in the car for some reason, with the reason being occupying enough that he forgets to think of some things. And Harold like (but in Harold phrasing) -Mr. Reese, why do you have like 10 of these-.

(from convo with [@theragnarokd](https://tmblr.co/mbtprOA_JYsboBsNBZWPwFQ))

[#ds aus](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/ds-aus) [#person of interest](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/person-of-interest) [#rinch](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/rinch) [#theragnarokd](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/theragnarokd) [#n!f](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/n%21f) [#I write](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-write)


	2. d/s au sub!Harold covers (+small Kara thought)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](https://findundergrounddragoutofwater.tumblr.com/post/184936927509/also-from-convo-with-theragnarokd-subharold)

Also from convo with [@theragnarokd](https://tmblr.co/mbtprOA_JYsboBsNBZWPwFQ): sub!Harold used to pretend to be a dom, but since his injury he doesn’t have the spoons for the discongruence. His identities vary between spinster sub, when he wants less attention and doesn’t mind some not very positive regard, and widowed sub, when he prefers a particular kind of more-respect.

(In other ideas, abusive!sub!kara).

[#ds aus](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/ds-aus) [#person of interest](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/person-of-interest) [#harold finch](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/harold-finch) [#kara stanton](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/kara-stanton) [#n!f](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/n%21f) [#theragnarokd](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/theragnarokd) [#I write](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-write) [#domism](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/domism)


End file.
